This invention relates to light fixtures for fluorescent lamps.
At present, a separate different light fixture is required for each fixture configuration holding one or more fluorescent lamps. In a given installation, this may vary from one or two different configuration fixtures to a multiple number. Manufacturers must therefore make and stock a commensurate number of individual, different configuration light fixtures for fluorescent lamps, as well as different sizes.
It would therefore be useful to provide a single light fixture that can hold a multiple number of different configurations of fluorescent lamps.
The invention is a multi-lamp fluorescent light fixture which includes provision for mounting a linear fluorescent lamp on each of its four longitudinal sides. A single ballast rated to supply four lamps is included inside the fixture reflector housing and the ballast is wired for connection to up to four sets of bracket-mounted lamp sockets. The light fixture may be mounted in any of three orthogonal illumination directions using one to four installed lamps. This results in at least twelve fixture installation options available for an installer.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the invention to provide a single fixture that can hold a multiple number of different configurations of fluorescent lamps.
Another object is to provide a lamp fixture that is wired to start and supply up to four lamps simultaneously, using one ballast.
Yet another object is to replace at least five individual linear fluorescent light fixtures with a single, multi-lamp fixture.